Various devices and components include panels and the like having holes formed therein. During an assembly process, the holes may receive and retain fasteners, or allow tubing, wiring, or the like to pass therethrough. In some instances, however, a hole may not be utilized. Similarly, the hole may be reserved for a future application, for example. Hole plugs are used to securely cover and close holes formed within panels of a device. A typical hole plug is formed of a resilient material, such as rubber, that allows the hole plug to flex, while at the same time providing a fluid-tight barrier.
In various applications, particularly automotive applications, a component, such as a panel or frame, may be electrocoated (“e-coated”). During an e-coat process, the component may be immersed in an e-coat pool or bath, which may include, for example, 80-90% deionized water and 10-20% paint material. The deionized water provides a carrier for the paint material, which may include solid paint pieces having resins, pigments, solvents, and/or the like. The resin typically protects against corrosion, while the pigments provide color (and may also protect against corrosion). The solvents are used to ensure smooth application of the material onto the component.
In general, the component may includes drain holes or the like that are configured to allow the e-coat liquid to drain therethrough after the component has been removed from the e-coat pool or bath. After the component has been positioned within a panel or other such component, the drain channels are then plugged or covered with hole plugs and/or stickers in order to prevent moisture and sound energy, for example, from passing therethrough.
Notably, it may often be difficult to gain access to a component and/or drain channel formed therethrough after it has been secured in position. For example, after a component has been secured to an outer panel of an automobile, the outer panel and/or another panel, such as an interior panel, may prevent an individual from inserting a hole plug or sticker into or onto one or more drain channels formed through the component.
As such, a separate and distinct foam block or seal may be positioned between the panels. The foam block or seal is typically distally located from the hole plug and/or sticker. That is, the foam block or seal may be positioned upstream (or downstream) from the hole plug in a potential fluid path. It has been found, however, that separate and distinct foam blocks and seals are costly, bulky, and may be difficult to position at a desired location.
Accordingly, known methods of plugging components may prove time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, in order to protect against moisture infiltration and undesirable sound energy, most, if not all, of the holes formed through a component are each plugged with a hole plug, which increases manufacturing time and cost.